1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a holder for mounting an object, e.g., a tray-type shelf, on the infusion stand of a medical device such as a dialysis machine. This provides an area for depositing utilitarian objects for the nursing and service personnel at the treatment station.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices which allow a variety of objects to be placed on and stored directly on an infusion stand are known in the state of the art.
US 2007/0267551 describes a holder for an infusion stand, which serves to hold a patient's personal items, so the patient can have the items with him continuously along with the infusion stand. This holder is attached to the infusion stand by a screw clamp. Such screw clamps consist of several parts and are very difficult to clean because of their design. Hygiene plays a major role in a medical environment, and smooth surfaces are preferred to facilitate cleaning and disinfection.
US 2005/0016044 describes the fastening of objects, such as frames, on an infusion stand with the help of a flexible metal cable, which is wound around the stand. Installation and dismantling both tend to be complicated jobs.
US 2009/0294604 describes fastening means which can be attached in a one-handed operation, their fastening onto the stand being accomplished by friction. One disadvantage of this device is that it can easily slip in the absence of a load. Special clamping jaws must therefore be provided in the infusion stand to hold the holders in the desired position when friction is not sufficient to secure them in the absence of a weight load.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,967,137 describes a shelf that can be clamped on a holder on an infusion stand. This holder is attached to the infusion stand by means of a screw clamp.